This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device has the advantages of low energy consumption, high brightness, fast response time, wide viewing angle, light weight, etc. Recently, the OLED display device has been widely applied to these devices such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, etc. With the rapid development of display technology, display panels with fingerprint recognition functions have gradually spread throughout people's lives.